Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a processor actuation system, and more particularly to a cam actuation system that facilitates engagement of a processor into a socket where a heat sink is mounted on the processor.
Various electronic systems, such as computers, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards that are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the system. Often, motherboards are electrically connected to processors through sockets. Typically, heat sinks are provided to dissipate the heat generated by the transfer of electrical and power signals between the motherboard and the processor.
Servers and work stations typically include multiple sockets and a corresponding number of processors. As technological demands have increased, the servers and work stations have become bigger, hotter and faster in that an increased number of electrical connections, processors, motherboards, etc., have been utilized. Many servers and work stations include support frames, on which the motherboards are positioned. Overall, with increased performance demands, space within the servers and work stations become restricted and limited due to the presence of additional components.
Typically, each motherboard is reflow soldered to a corresponding socket. In order to establish electrical contact between contacts of the processor and mating elements within the socket (which act as an electrical conduit to electrical contacts on the motherboard), the processor is actuated in a locked position in a direction that is parallel to the plane of the socket. The actuation typically occurs through a cam actuated sliding cover on the socket.
Initially, the processor is mounted onto the sliding cover of the socket in the Z-direction. That is, the processor is essentially dropped onto the sliding cover in a direction that is perpendicular to the surface of the sliding cover. In order to mate the electrical contacts with the mating elements of the socket, however, the processor typically is actuated in a direction that is parallel to the surface of the sliding cover.
FIG. 7 illustrates an actuation step of a processor into a conventional socket. The socket 100 includes a sliding cover 102 and an actuator-receiving section 104 having a rotatable receptacle 106. The processor 108 is mounted on the socket 100 in the Z-direction. The socket 100 is mechanically and electrically connected to a motherboard 110 through solder balls 112. The rotatable receptacle 106 rotates relative to the actuator-receiving section 104. The rotatable receptacle 106 receives and retains a distal end 114 of an actuator 116, which is typically a separate tool. The distal end 114 engages a cam member within the socket 100, which operatively engages a transfer mechanism within the socket 100. The transfer mechanism is connected to the sliding cover 102 and causes the sliding cover 102 to move when the actuator 116 is fully engaged with the cam member. When the actuator 116 is rotated in the direction of arc A, the processor 108 moves in the direction of line X so that electrical contacts of the processor are mated with mating elements within the socket (thereby establishing an electrical connection between the processor 108 and the motherboard 110). Once the processor 108 is fully actuated such that electrical contacts of the processor 108 are fully mated with mating elements of the socket 100, the heat sink is mounted on the processor 108.
FIG. 8 illustrates a heat sink 118 mounted in accordance with a conventional technique. The heat sink 118 is mounted onto the processor 108 in the Z-direction only after the processor 108 has been actuated into the socket 100. Considering that space is limited within the servers and works stations, however, mounting the heat sink onto the processor 108 may be difficult. That is, there may not be enough clearance between the processor 108 and other components within the server to maneuver the heat sink 118 into position. Even if there is enough clearance, the task of maneuvering the heat sink 118 into position may prove arduous and time-consuming.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient and simpler system and method for assembling and locking a processor into a socket.